Queen Bee Alternate Ending
by GrojGirl10
Summary: It was a perfect episode with a rather sad ending. So what would have happened if Laney got what she deserved?


It started off as a simple gig. Corey was able to get a performance for the Peaceville Pollination Nation Pageant, and he figured getting Trina a contestant and her winning would result in happy lyric inspiration for the gig.

But with Trina being more suited for an Evil Queen pageant, Grojband had to step in and help. Unfortunately, with no competition, the pageant was nearly canceled. The solution? Laney ended up volunteering as a contestant.

So with Laney seated backstage, Kin and Kon went to work. And with some carefully-placed bobby pins, a custom-made dress with matching accessories, and six fake violet roses, she was completed.

But all Corey saw was the world's cutest princess.

Laney Penn _was_ that princess. She looked so stunning in black and bright green that no other girl could outshine her natural beauty. Corey wondered why he didn't notice her beauty before.

But beauty wasn't all that Laney showed. The first round involved getting nectar from a bee. While Trina forcefully milked her bee dry, Laney calmly asked her bee to give her a little bit of nectar. She won the round for being so sweet to all kinds of animals.

Round 2 involved riding a mechanical bee. Laney gracefully hopped of early, but Trina's gloating led to Laney winning yet again, all because she was polite enough to announce her fall.

On the final round, both girls had to knock a piñata open. Laney tried to miss, but Trina's insult towards Grojband pushed her. With one careful swing, she successfully shredded her piñata. But for Trina, she ended up destorying everything ibut/i the piñata. The winner was pretty obvious...

* * *

"I present your queen bee: the one who didn't bruise my ribs!" Mayor Mellow announced.

The crowd cheered as Laney looked at her friends. They were smiling, but Corey looked more in awe than happy. "Sorry Core," Laney apologize.

"It's okay, man," Corey said. "You stood up for the band. Classic Lanes."

"WHAT?!" Trina asked, paralyzed in shock. "How could I lose to..." She pointed at Laney. "THAT?!" She wasn't in Angry Diary Mode. Just surprised that she could lose to someone so perfect. In fact, she was so surprised, Mina had to push her offstage.

With Trina gone, Laney's smile grew bigger. She didn't want to participate in the pageant, but she felt so happy winning. And she genuinely felt beautiful when Mayor Mellow gave her a golden tiara, a pale yellow sash that read 'Pollination Nation Winner 2013', and a bouquet of fake flowers.

"What about Trina?" Kin asked Kon and Corey. "We didn't get any lyrics!"

"Relax guys," Corey said, picking up the microphone. "I got this." He walked over to Laney, held her hand, looked at her straight in the eyes, and started singing to her. As the twins began the performance.

_Look and see  
You're so beautiful, Laney  
I knew it all this time  
Can't you feel it in your heart?  
I'm proud to call you mine  
Make this our brand new start  
You and me!  
Corey and his Princess Laney!  
I can see it in your eyes  
You're the prettiest girl I know!  
Your looks as sweet as honey  
And your heart of shining gold!  
Look and see  
You're so beautiful, Laney  
You're the one!  
The only one for me! Laney!_

When Corey was finished with the song, Laney pulled him in for a hug. As Corey smiled and hugged back, Mayor Mellow walked over to the two preteens. "Congratulations Ms. Penn," he said. "I hope you join us for more pageants in the future."

* * *

Backstage, Laney had already changed back to her usual look, but she still wore her tiara and sash. "You boys put on quite a show," Mayor Mellow said. "I got a whole list of PG festivals we need a band for."

"Sorry mister mayor," Corey said. "But this just isn't our thing." A spotlight appeared above him. "It's wrong to judge girls by their appearances. Sometimes sweet girls are really bitter people. But there are other girls, ones who don't care about beauty who end up shining so bright. Pageants should be about the ones who are truly sweet ladies, never the ones with pretty faces." The spotlight disappeared.

Mayor Mellow was confused. "You're right mother," he said to his framed picture as he walked off. "He is a few bees short of a hive."

"Core, we could have used that an hour ago!" Laney exclaimed. "I wouldn't have had to put on a dress!"

"That's not what your face said, princess," Corey said with a wink.

Laney smiled again. _"Did he just call me princess?"_ she thought, imagining herself wearing a gorgeous white gown.

"Thanks for coming out, everyone!" Corey told the readers. Then he closed the garage door shut, concluding the oneshot.

**The End**


End file.
